Road signs are generally static indicators of road conditions and required road speeds for traveling vehicles. These signs are generally good indicators of what speeds a normal four wheel passenger vehicle should traverse a curve or other road configurations. These signs provide warnings of upcoming road configurations, e.g., curve ahead, as well as potential dangers, e.g., falling rocks, slippery when wet, bridge ices before road, etc.
Some signs are known to provide additional information, from a central traffic control station. These signs can provide indications of traffic patterns, accidents and detours, etc. These signs, though, require input from a central station, and require personnel that are at the scene or cameras that can monitor the particular road conditions. However, these signs only provide general information for the masses of vehicles.